The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to a spring connector which may be used in electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as tablet computers, notebook computers, electronic readers and the like comprise displays which include touch screen technology. These devices may be coupled to a base section which may include a keyboard by a connector assembly. Accordingly additional configurations for connectors for electronic devices may find utility.